Life's Hard, Get A Helmet
by stargazer528
Summary: Kagome was a regular girl with a regular life that is until her family decided to move to the other side of the country when she was 6 years old. This is Kagome’s life story, about how her life went from right side up to up side down join her as she me
1. The Beginning

**Life's Hard, Get A Helmet**

Kagome was a regular girl with a regular life that is until her family decided to move to the other side of the country when she was 6 ½ years old. This is Kagome's life story, about how her life went from right side up to up side down; join her as she meets new people, new friends, and new enemies. R&R, no flames, AU

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

Kagome Hiragurshi was born November 28th 1990 in Tokyo, Japan she is the youngest of three in her family. Kagome has one older brother Souta who is 21 and an older sister Kikyo who is 18; Kagome is 17 years old and is two years younger than her sister and five years younger than her brother. Kagome's father is Ryozo Hiragurshi and he works at a soda company working in their computers department, her mother is Mariko Hiragurshi who is just a stay home mom. She also has a cat named Byo who has got to be one of the laziest cats Kagome has ever seen.

Kagome and her siblings all had black hair just like their parents, but each of their hair colors was a different type of black; Souta had a sort pitch black hair, Kikyo had a dull black, but Kagome's was the most interesting hers was black, but it had a tint of blue in it. Both Souta and Kikyo had brown eyes, Souta had bright chocolate brown eyes like their father and Kikyo had dull almost black eyes; Kagome's eyes were a striking blue that when she got mad seemed to turn an almost black with red. Both Kagome and Kikyo had bodies that most girls would kill to have and boys love to stare at.

Kagome lived in Tokyo all her life and was quite happy; she had her best friends Naomi and her brother Ryoichi living down the street from her, a great school, lots of friends, and great teachers. One night when her father came home he told his family that he had something important to discuss with them; as it turns out on one of his business trips her father's boss Takai offered him a job in Kagoshima. He asked them if he should accept the job or not, but he warned them that if he accepted the job that it would pay better. But they would have to move to a whole other part of Japan. Everyone thought it was a good idea, well that is everyone except Kagome although it didn't matter what she wanted Dai had signed the contract agreeing that he would go work as the CKO at the hospital in Kagoshima; they moved when she only 6 ½ , Kikyo was about 8, and Souta was 11.

So they packed their things, said good-bye to friends and family (Mariko's family lived in Tokyo while Dai's family lives in Osaka) and moved to Kagoshima, they moved during the middle of December around Christmas time. The trip to their new home was rather difficult; first they had to pack all their things into this tiny U-haul, pull it all the way to the other side of Japan, then do the most dreaded thing in moving… unpack. They had to mail their Christmas presents to the new house because there was no room to put them, and as it turns out the mail service LOST their presents and it took them forever to finally get them back.

When they arrived in Kagoshima they found out that their house was not finished yet (they had to build it) so they had to rent a little house in a small little section of Kagoshima and boy was it tiny. It was a three room house, well four room if you count the living room/kitchen, there was the master bedroom, the kids bedroom; which consisted of a bunk bed with a full mattress on the bottom, a twin on top, and a separate twin bed, then there was the small bathroom; oh and I forget to mention the creepy basement too, plus the house had no air conditioning and it got out in the tiny house.

Souta went to KICS the middle school while Kikyo and Kagome went to Kagoshima elementary; this is where Kagome made her first friend Mayu Dai. Dai came up to Kagome during school and started talking to her, finally after chasing each other around during recess Kagome got to over to Dai's house because she only lived up the street. After months of building and putting in furniture the house was ready to live in, so once again Kagome and her family had to move away from friends into their new house; fortunately Dai's house was only 30 minutes away from Kagome. When the Hirgurshis were finally settled into their new home Souta was 12, Kikyo was 9, and Kagome was 7. Kagome had gotten to have her 7th birthday party at the little house with all the new friends that she met at Kagoshima elementary. When they moved into the new house, which was bigger and each kid got their won room, the family met their neighbors the Eishosuzus; they had three kids just like Kagome's family only they had two boys and on girl. The eldest boy Taro who was 5, his sister Cho was 4, and the youngest son Zinan was three.

_**Skip to 3**__**rd**__** grade**_

Kagome is now 9 years old and in 3rd grade, this is where she met her best (guy) friend Inuyasha and her best friend Sango Taijiya although, Sango was a year younger Kagome while Inuyasha was only a few months.

Inuyasha had long black hair, and when I say long I mean _long_, his hair went all the way down to his waist and it had silver streaks in it; he usually kept it down, but sometimes he would pull it back into a low ponytail to keep it out of the way. He was really tall too at least 5"5' and he was built too, well for 3rd grader he was. He had a really cocky attitude and was rather brash at times, but Kagome liked him anyway.

Sango had beautiful brown hair that was long and silky and it shined even if there was no light on it; she had deep chocolate brown eyes that guys could just melt in… if anyone of them could get close enough, Sango was a fighter like Kagome. She was always there to protect Kagome to, but only if she needed it; she was tall, but not too tall, usually had her hair in a high ponytail.

"Hey, how come you're older than everyone else?" Sango asked Kagome one day

"Yeah, how come?" Inuyasha was curious too

"Well, before I moved to Kagoshima my mom held me back a year at my school in Tokyo because she said I wasn't ready for 2nd grade." Kagome explained to them

"Oh" they both said

So the trio stuck together all through elementary school; through thick and thin, through good and bad, especially the bad. (I'm going to skip 4th grade just because)

_Skip to 5th grade _

Now we join Kagome and her friends in fifth grade at Juuban elementary school and they were all in different teachers, but luckily Kagome was right next to Miroku's classroom; there was really only one thing that made the 5th grade so committed to memory for these youngsters and that was when Kagome unintentionally sent someone to the hospital.


	2. What happened and more friends

**Chapter 2: what happened and more friends**

When Kagome was in 5th she liked to race all the boys to the tennis courts for recess and she usually won because she was so fast and light on her feet. One day a boy she knew, named Yoshi, said he could beat her no matter what, she said that she could win even if she started from the back of the line and he started from the middle, he accepted her challenge. On the day of the race Kagome lost, but there were no hard feelings because the boy and she were friends just having fun. Then a few weeks later Kagome was running to the tennis courts, but she was not really racing anyone although, it did look like she was racing Yoshi. Kagome brought a book out with her so she could read it until lunch, she even had a favorite spot where she liked to read; but she was afraid that someone would take her spot, so as she was running Kagome threw her book to her spot. Unfortunately the wind pushed it in the other direction causing the book to slide under Yoshi's feet and trip him; Yoshi slipped on the book, it had a plastic covering so that made it extra slippery, and slammed into a pole. Kagome stopped, she waited for Yoshi to get up and say 'I'm ok' but it never came, in fact he wasn't moving.

"Yoshi… are you ok?" the small girl asked

"…"

"OH MY GOD YOSHI!" Kagome screamed as she ran up to her friend trying to see if he was ok. After figuring out he was not ok the guilt ridden girl sprinted up to a recess supervisor telling her something happened.

Eventually an ambulance came to take Yoshi to the hospital; as it turns out Yoshi had three bruised ribs on one side and had to stay in the hospital over night. After he was taken away everyone shunned her, except for Inuyasha and Sango, blaming her for what happened; everyone was convinced that she did it on purpose.

Because everyone hated her Kagome cried for hours and stayed home for days; when she finally returned to school no one would talk to her well of course Inuyasha and Sango tried to comfort her, when Kagome said she was sorry to Yoshi she also gave him a card an it had about 6 dollars in it. That was her first mistake; by giving Yoshi money as an apology some of the other guys started saying that if they got Kagome to hurt them as well then maybe she would give them money as well. Of course after hearing that Kagome felt a whole lot worse and just felt like crawling into a hole and dying; and all this hate continued all through the 6th grade and on (but I'm not going to describe 6th grade).

After awhile people seemed to not care about Kagome anymore, but she knew; oh yes she knew that secretly they all stilled scorned her for what she did, even if it was only an accident.

_**Skip to 7**__**th**__** grade**_

Now Kagome was in middle school with her two best friends and she made even more friends, Dai was even in her new school which was good for Kagome because most of her new friends she met through Dai. There is Tory, who always seems to be on sped or has sugar in her blood stream, but she always knows how to make people laugh; Tory has brown hair with either gold highlights or red highlights in them that goes to mid back and she has chocolate brown eyes, she is about 5'2" and weighs around 110 pds. She, like most of Kagome's friends, is a punk.

Senjo is the one that helped Kagome change from good little girl to bad ass bitch in one year. Senjo has… well no one really knows her true hair color because she is always dying it, but right now it was black and down to the base of her neck; Senjo is rather… "Gifted" in the chest area and she taught Kagome how to swear without cracking up laughing. Kagome and her friends call Senjo Sen or Jo for short; she also taught Kagome how to kick ass and helped Kagome bring out the inner demon in her (meaning her short temper) whenever Kagome got mad Sen would call her the She-Hulk because she got so fricken scary. Sen has bluish –grey eyes and she wears black rimmed glasses.

Miroku was another one of Kagome's guy friends who was a little on the wild side; he helped Sen "corrupt" Kagome, that's what they called it while they were turning her into a bad ass. Roku, that's what they call him for short, has black that, like Sen's, which he wears in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and he has bluish purple eyes; he and Tory even dated once, but they ended it. He's a little crazy at times, but when you need real comfort he'll be there. The worst part about him was that he was the BIGGEST perverted at times especially towards Sango his right hand would "find" its way to her rear; Miroku calls it his cursed hand.

Sakeme, Sake for short, is another guy friend of Kagome's that she just met recently, but like other friends they bonded quickly. He use to date Dai, but right now it is an off/on relationship; he has a mass of curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes although, he isn't very bright, he currently has braces, and he is sort on the short side. Sake can easily make anyone laugh and is always a good friend, even if he does do stupid things.

Tawamure, Tawa for short, is an interesting friend of Kagome's because when Tawa first met Kagome she hated her and she didn't know why. She has dark brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes and olive colored skin. Tawa was very well versed in sports especially the contact sports such as field hockey (indoor and out), volleyball, soccer, softball, a little basketball, lacrosse and tennis, but Tory is more the tennis person. Tory and Tawa have known each other since they were in 1st grade and have been close friends ever since.

Yokoshima, Yoko for short, had known Kagome ever since 3rd grade just like Miroku and Sango, but she was more of an acquaintance back then. Unlike most people from Kagome's old school Yoko did not shun Kagome for what happened back in 5th grade in fact she didn't give shit about what happened. Yoko was a very tall person reaching about 5'8" or 5'9" just like Dai; she had long brown hair and plain brown eyes full of mischief, but even though she could kick just about anyone's ass Yoko was still very kind to people that deserved it.

Tsome is one of Kagome's many dear, dear, dear friends who she met in 6th grade year because Sango let her sit with them at lunch one day; she and Kagome found that they had a lot in common. Kari cared very much for Kagome and like Dai and Yoko she was very tall, but also a very talented artist like Sango and Sen. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders and dark brown eyes that seemed to melt like chocolate whenever she was happy; but Kari life was rather complicated. Her father had a tough job that required a lot of travel and her mother was, sad to say, not in the best of conditions (meaning she was dying) so, Kari basically lived with her grandparents and two uncles. Not only could Kari draw, but she could sing pretty well as well; she could hit very high notes just like Tory, Sango, and Sen. Kagome could only hit the low notes, but was still pretty. She was rather annoying sometimes, but Kagome got used to it after awhile. Although not a lot of people could stand to be near Kari for no longer than maybe 5-10 minutes unlike Kagome.

Even though she had just met most of these people all of them cared for her deeply and vise versa, they comforted her when needed and protected her when needed and she did the same for them.

These were all the friends Kagome had in middle school and she kept those friends thinking that they would always stick together, oh but how wrong she was, one day her parents sprung some interesting news on her.


	3. Breaking news

**Chapter 3: Breaking news**

"I'M WHAT?" Kagome screamed at her parents who were giving her the 'this is not up for discussion' look

"You're going to Sacred Heart High School this year" her mother, Mariko, said to her calmly

"But, but I wanted to go to Shikon High School with my friends or maybe even Tama High School, you know they have tech programs there."

"Yes, I know you want to go but, I don't feel comfortable with you going there and you won't learn anything both those schools are close to completely losing their credibility. I think you'll do much better at Sacred Heart and don't worry you'll make new friends."

"I don't want new friends I want my friends!" Kagome stormed upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

'_I can't believe they're making me go just because I took the stupid entrance exam and actually PASSED doesn't mean I should go. Ok Kagome calm down don't cry hold it, hold it. We said no more tears especially after last time."_

**Flashback Kag's POV**

I was writing a story for this show I like and I wanted a "suggestive" scene to be in it but, I wasn't really that… good at writing scenes like that so I got my friend Sen to write it because next to Miroku she is one of the most perverted people that I have ever met. So I asked Sen if she would write it and she was so excited to be able to write something dirty so she was more than willing to help so she did.

About a month later (Sen kept putting it off so it took her awhile to write it) the scene was finally done; I read it and let me tell you that piece of writing has got to be the best I've ever read… course it was good to me because I don't read a lot of dirty writing anyway. I thanked Sen and told her I would give her credit for the scene when I put my story on Fanfiction (I know I know deal with it); Sen was very happy that is until one of our teachers found the scene.

My English teacher apparently "found" it and read it, and then he gave it to my guidance consular who in turn gave it to my parents so they could read it. Funny thing is both Sen and I got in trouble with our school that little scene but, I was the only one to get I trouble with my family. Sen's parents were actually proud of her because what she wrote was so good and well written while at my house; both my mother and father lectured me about all the bad things in life and how even the slightest bad thing could corrupt me. Hehe my dad even threatened to never let me see Sen again just so I would stay a "good little" girl and he told that if he could he would send me to Sacred Heart right this year; even though it was the middle of the school year. He didn't though because he knew that if he did send me to a new school in the middle of the year than I would hate him forever.

After that incident everything was different my parents wouldn't let Sen over to my house ever again unless it was absolutely necessary, they stopped trusting to the point of when I couldn't even stay home alone, I stopped trusting/liking my English teacher, but most of all I stopped trusting _**my**_ parents. They ruined my life if it wasn't for school I probably would've never seen Sen again; she was one of my best friends and they took her away from me, I cried for several hours even days. That was when I shed my last tear.

_**End flashback still Kag's POV**_

Now here I am today at the end of my sophomore year and I just turned 17 and I've been through a lot; for instance did I tell you that my parents forgot about my 14th birthday because it was the same day as my brother's graduation (this happened before the whole Sen thing) and for my sweet sixteen I didn't even have a party. You know what they did for me? Well first I went over to Sango's house and she threw me a very, very, _**very**_ small surprise party with Tawa and one of my new friends Nikki just hanging out at Sango's house. I had a blast but, when I got home sure I got presents from my family but, it's not same when all you get are presents and 'Oh happy birthday Kagome' and then that's move on with the day. It's not supposed to work like that on a girl's sixteenth birthday. Although my 17th birthday sort of made up for the crappy birthday I had last year; long story I had a huge party minus a few people that weren't allowed to come because of my parents.

Freshmen year was ok but, it would've been slightly better if my friends had come to Sacred Heart with me; that's right you guessed it starting freshmen year I went to Sacred Heart High School where my brother went and where my sister was going. Even though my friends weren't with me I still had a blast because since Kikyo was a senior I got to hang out with the seniors and go to a lot of their parties too; it also helped that I was friends with a senior boy's freshmen brother. While in 9th grade I think I scared the shit out of a lot of my classmates… hey don't judge me they were being assholes; anyway it wasn't bad.

During tenth grade people pretty much left me alone but sadly I spent half my time sitting alone during lunch, hey it was either that or sit with this jackass of a guy that likes me and hates Inuyasha. His name is Hojo and Inuyasha's known him since sixth grade and back then they were friends; that is until Hojo stabbed Inuyasha in the leg with a pencil for no apparent reason. It is very clear to everyone that Hojo likes me and I can't stand it every time I insult him he just responds with 'Oh I love you too' in a sarcastic kind of way I know he means it. Kikyo says that it seems the meaner I am to him the more he wants me and that mind creeps me out. After Kikyo graduated last year she went off to Tokyo U which is a five hour drive to our house but, Mom still worries. So here I am at the end of my sophomore year almost getting ready to start my junior year. The difference between last year and this year is that Sango and Inuyasha will be joining me at Sacred Heart… this is gonna fun hehehehe.


	4. Old friends

Chapter 4: Old Friends

**Chapter 4: Old Friends**

**Kag's POV  
**

I just found out that Sango and Inuyasha aren't going to be coming to my school after all, but it's ok I've actually made some new friends and Hojo stopped chasing after me YIPPIE! Hojo finally got a girlfriend that isn't me and she's really nice, her name is Yumi.

Anyway I made some new friends at my school during freshmen year I just forgot to mention them earlier hehe sorry.

Ok so the first friend that I made was also one of Hojo's friends as well, his name is Adam and he is a complete hippie, but he's also really nice I can get him to do pretty much anything for me. He has long black hair reaching to about his chin and he has dark brown eyes; the funny thing is that he's Italian, but some how he speaks almost perfect Japanese.

Another friend of mine I met yet again through Hojo, but only because he dated her at one point. Her name is Ray and she can be annoying at times… ok maybe most of the time, but it's nothing I can't handle. She has blondish brown hair, more blonde than brown, and has almost like a light crystal blue eyes they're really cool. Since Sen corrupted me I thought it was my turn to corrupt someone else and I finally got the chance to do so with Ray. She's not as bad ass as me, but it's ok.

There's also my friend Lena who is actually just as annoying as Ray. She has brown hair and brown eyes and for some reason likes to gossip about me and thinks she done more than me when it comes to boys if you catch me drift. I met her because of Ray.

Then I met Alex and Rose because of Ray too. Both of them are best friends because they've known each other since eighth grade. Alex has brown hair and brown eyes, but right now she has red highlights in her hair. Rose is pretty much the same except her highlights are blonde. They're both so much fun to shop with and Alex tells me a lot of stories about her family and all the silly things her boyfriend does.

Then there's Brad, but there's not much to tell about him. Brown hair, brown eyes, and he and I flirt a lot with each other, but it's only flirting we both know that he's not getting any from me; I've already got someone on my mind.

Summer just started and I can't wait because I get to see my oldest and bestest (I know that's not a word) friends in the whole world; Rin and Sesshomaru. I haven't seen them in over seven years, and I can't wait to see them again especially Sesshomaru he and I kind of have… a history together and I hoping something will start up over my stay with them.

_**In Kagoshima with Kagome at the airport**_

**Regular POV**

'_Oh my god I can't wait to see Rin and Sesshomaru it's been so long, and from the pictures they've sent me Sesshomaru got hotter.'_ Kagome thought as she got off her plane and stepped into the Kagoshima airport.

Kagome then walked towards the luggage pick area and began looking for Rin, Sesshomaru, and their mother Lilly. At first she couldn't see them because let's face it Kagome's not the tallest person in the world, but then again she was wearing heels. She finally spotted them near the exit and practically ran to meet them; when she reached her old friends she noticed something or someone was missing.

"Hey where's Sesshomaru?"

"Oh we couldn't wake him up so we decided to come and get you without him, but don't worry he can scold him when we get to our house." Rin said as she continued to hug me senselessly

"Oh it's so good to see you again Rin, we have much to catch up now."

"I know we do."

The two girls talked all about what the other had missed and with each passing story Kagome felt more at home than she did at home. When they finally arrived at Rin's house the car door was the only thing keeping Kagome from bursting out and doing a happy dance. After they got inside and Kagome got settled in she noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't home.

"Hey Rin where's Sesshomaru?"

"Oh he probably got tired of waiting for us and headed down the street to play x-box with his friends."

"Well, let's call him up and tell him to get his butt over here and greet me." Kagome said jokingly.

After they called Sesshomaru the girls and Lilly continued to share stories and reminisce about the good old times from before Kagome moved. Finally the door to the garage opened and Sesshomaru walked through the door; Kagome gawked at how hot he was for a few seconds before launching herself into his awaiting arms

"Oh Sesshomaru it's so good to see you again. You got too tall you need to shrink." Kagome said smiling the biggest smile she ever smiled since she found out she as going to see Rin and Sesshomaru again

"It's good to see you too Kagome and no I don't need to shrink you just need to grow." Sesshomaru joked back with; he held her in is arms for a few more moments before he realized that his mom and baby sister were watching the little reunion.

"So, uh…" Sesshomaru quickly pulled away from Kagome despite that neither of them wanted to, "It took you long enough to get here."

"Well it's not my fault that my flight was late because they was a storm brewing over _**your**_ airport." Kagome smirked, she had him there.

"Touché." Kagome and Sesshomaru laughed at the other's joke

Rin watched the two interact and was amazed they acted as if Kagome had ever left Kagoshima and was still living right down the street.

'_I sure hope Sesshomaru will remember his promise to Mom.'_

"Hey guys let's go the park pleeeease." Kagome pleaded

There was a park in Rin and Sesshomaru's backyard and when they were kids, they would always go play in it besides Kagome hasn't been to a park in ages.

"Welllll…" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's pleading face and he just couldn't help himself, "alright let's go."

"YIPPIE!" Kagome said jumping up and down.

Kagome grabbed Rin and Sesshomaru's hands and literally dragged them outside and to the park. Once Kagome was in the parks she felt at ease and peaceful, something she hasn't felt in a very long time. After spending an hour or so at the park, and Kagome and Sesshomaru fighting over a swing, they went back inside to get something to eat. Once inside Sesshomaru started making a pizza for himself because both Rin and Kagome said that they weren't that hungry, but Kagome was actually just waiting to steal Sesshomaru's food. Once his pizza was made and cut Kagome stole a slice and ate it right in front of Sesshomaru's face.

"Yeah, that was my pizza." Sesshomaru said in a mock anger

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want it back cause there's only one way to get it." Kagome said flirtatiously

"No, it's ok I'll just get you back later." Sesshomaru said with a smirk

The trio then flopped down on the couch and watched T.V until Sesshomaru asked Kagome a question.

"Do you want to come with me to my dance class?"

"What kind of dance?"

"Break dance."

"Hell yeah!" Kagome said as she, Sesshomaru both left to go to his class, unfortunately his mom had to drive them.

_**At the dance class**_

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru along with two other boys danced on the floor like there was no tomorrow and the only thought that was running through was Kagome's head was.

'_Damn that's hot'_

While watching the class, Kagome was also recording it on her camera to show her friends just what this Hottie could do, but while recording Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru began showing off for the camera which in turn made Kagome laugh. After the class it was just Sesshomaru and Kagome waiting for his mom to pick them up, while waiting Sesshomaru introduced Kagome to one of the guys in his class; as they were leaving the boy called Kagome Sesshomaru's girlfriend and the same thought ran through both of their heads.

'_I wish'_


	5. Kagome's SR

Chapter 5: Kagome's SR

**Chapter 5: Kagome's SR**

**(FYI: Kagome and Sesshomaru are both 17, while Rin is 15)**

Kagome was having a marvelous time with Rin and Sesshomaru and it seemed to her things were heating between the two of them, but it seemed like every time Kagome and Sesshomaru were alone someone interrupted them. Lilly (Rin and Sesshomaru's mom) had just left to drop Rin off at her dance class and wouldn't be back for at least 30 minutes and she left Sesshomaru and Kagome at the house… alone.

Sesshomaru was laying the couch watching T.V when Kagome came downstairs and sat down near his feet. Deciding that he wanted to tease Kagome, Sesshomaru began poking Kagome with his feet.

"Sessho stop that." Kagome said swatting his feet

"Why? What cha gonna do about it Kaggy?" Sesshomaru said smirking

"Don't call me that." Kagome said acting mad

"Aw why Kaggy don't like the name Kaggy?" OK now he was gonna get it

"That's it!" Kagome launched her body at Sesshomaru's and started poking him in his sides making him jump causing him to tickle her back.

With the two rolling around like that, Kagome's hand accidently slipped causing her to fall completely on top Sesshomaru. The two just starred at each other waiting for the other one to make a move; and the winner is… Kagome.

"Yeah I'm not movin'" Kagome said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone

"Very well" Sesshomaru then shifted his body so that the arm closest to the couch was wrapped around Kagome.

This is how they were positioned on the couch. Kagome was half laying on half lying behind Sesshomaru and has one of her arms behind his back while the other rested on his chest gently gripping his shirt. Sesshomaru was half lying under half lying next to Kagome with the arm closest to the couch wrapped around her and the other arm just hanging lazily off the couch. As the two lay there in a comfortable silence Sesshomaru's hand began gently rubbing up and down Kagome's arm making her shiver in pleasure.

'_God I love it when he does that'_ Kagome thought as she pressed herself closer to his body.

Sesshomaru was trying to think of something smooth to say to this incredibly beautiful just cuddling up to him.

"You're really warm." _'What the hell was that?!'_

Kagome giggled, "I know I can't help it I just love the heat." Her voice sounded like smooth velvet causing Sesshomaru to shiver.

After a while of just cuddling up to each other Sesshomaru started trying to sum up the courage to kiss Kagome. He would grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger, bring her face upwards so that she was looking up at him, he would stare at Kagome's beautiful face for a few seconds and then… he would let go and turn back towards the T.V. Kagome sighed in disappointment, but then he did it again and this time Kagome really thought he was going to kiss her, but just as he looked like he was going to… he turned back towards the T.V again.

'_Ah come on! You gotta be kiddin' me!'_ Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and just snuggled up closer to Sesshomaru trying to discreetly tell him that she wanted some, but unfortunately something was holding him back. It was then that Sesshomaru tired to start a conversation, but as most girls know a lot of guys are bad at starting a conversation.

"You know my mom told me not to get all touchy feely with you." _'Idiot don't say that'_

The next thing he heard shocked him.

"I don't care"

Sesshomaru looked down in surprise at the girl that was snuggled up next to him; she didn't care about that his mom doesn't want anything to happen between them! Sesshomaru and Kagome's faces got closer to the other's, closer and closer until… they heard the garage door open signaling to them that Sesshomaru's mom had returned home and that they had to separate from each other, whether they like it or not.

Kagome got up off the couch and started o walk upstairs before Sesshomaru called out to her.

"Hey where're you going?"

"To change, I'm suddenly feeling rather… hot" her eyes narrowed to give her a seductive look as she walked away with a slight sway to her hips.

As Sesshomaru watched her walk upstairs he kept berating himself for not pouching on her when he had the chance and he couldn't even do it tonight when everyone was in bed because 1) he was going over to a friend's house and 2) both of their doors squeak like there's no tomorrow. Maybe he could tell his friend that he couldn't make it, give him some excuse like 'I'm sick' or 'my mom changed her mind and said no' but he knew that his friend wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for any of those.

'_Damn it I'm such an idiot'_ Sesshomaru then got up off the couch just as his mom walked through the door, went upstairs to his room, and packed his stuff to go over his friend's house (he's sleeping over).

_**The next day**_

The next day Kagome woke up feeling empty and lonely inside; she felt like a complete idiot for telling Sesshomaru that he could go sleep over his friend's house and that she was ok with it.

'_I just didn't want to seem like an attention hog.'_

_**Flashback**_

Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting on the couch watching T.V while Rin was in the computer room and his mom was in the kitchen. Suddenly Sesshomaru's cell phone went off and he answered it.

"Hello"

"…"

"Oh, hey Matt. Yeah I'm just at my hosue chillin' with a friend"

"…"

I don't know I have a friend over and she's only here for a couple of days and-"

"…"

"Yes, I said she, but anyway I'll ask her."

Sesshomaru got up and went to talk to his mom; when he came back Sesshomaru sat down and looked start Kagome who was still watching the television.

"Hey" he said to get her attention

"Hey"

"Listen, my friend Matt asked me if I wanted to sleep over his house tonight and play on his X-Box."

"Oh sounds like fun." Kagome was big into video games unlike most girls.

"Yeah I know, but would you care if I went?"

That simple question took Kagome by surprise; he was asking her if he could go over to a friend's house.

'_Oh my god that is so sweet. Wait he's still waiting for an answer. Shit what do I say? Damn I know what I have to say.'_

"No I wouldn't mind go have fun with your friend. Besides you're probably sick of me by now." Kagome said jokingly

Sesshomaru just starred at the girl in front of him, she was amazing and never ceased to amaze him. Most girls would be all like 'No I don't want you to go you're supposed to be visiting with me not your friend whom you see almost every day' but Kagome was completely alright with letting him hang with the guys.

'_This girl is AMAZING!'_

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru wanted to make sure it was ok, he didn't want her to feel deserted by him.

By this time Kagome took her complete attention away from the T.V and looked Sesshomaru straight in the eye, she took his hands in her's and sweetly said.

"Yes, I'm sure and don't worry about me I still have Rin to visit with."

"You're amazing"

"Yeah I know" Kagome said with fake arrogance as she turned back towards the T.V

_**End of Flashback**_

'_I'm such an idiot. What I should have said was that if he was so worried about me feeling deserted then why doesn't his friend just come over to his house instead, plus that way I would've gotten to meet one of his friends, but nooo I just had to be the cool chick. Damn it I'm such a retard'_

The day proceeded on with not much excitement, it rained so they couldn't go outside, and Sesshomaru still wasn't back yet from his friend's house. It wasn't until noon that Kagome and Rin heard the door open and saw Sesshomaru step into the living room.

"There you are where have you been" Rin asked

"Sorry I just woke up, me and Matt played on his X-Box until like 4 in the morning." He said plopping down on the couch.

"Well that wasn't a very smart idea considering that tonight is Rin's dance recital." Kagome said watching the T.V

"I'm not going to her recital."

"What? Why?" Kagome asked surprised that Rin's own brother would not be attending her dace recital.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I have to work from 4-10"

"Oh… well that kind of sucks"

"Tell me about it" he said solemnly as he glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye. He couldn't even be alone with Kagome while Lilly took Rin to the dance studio to get ready because he had to leave at 3:30 and Rin had to leave at 6; life was so unfair.

_**After the dance recital and after Sesshomaru got home from work**_

The trio were sitting on the couch late at night watching 'So You Think You Can Dance' when Lilly said that right after this was over everyone had to go to bed because we all had to get up early in the morning; with the exception of Sesshomaru because he was not going with Rin and Lilly to see Kagome off at the airport.

"Why? Don't you wanna see me off?" Kagome asked in a sort of sad/innocent voice

"I do want to go, but I have to work again."

"Oh" Kagome was disappointed at hearing that Sesshomaru would not be with her at the airport. Nothing had happened between them since that day on the couch and that made Kagome very angry and frustrated.

'_Why doesn't Lilly want anything to happen between me and Sesshomaru? Why would she even think that in the first place? I mean I wanted something to happen, but she makes it seem like she doesn't trust us.'_

While Rin was in the shower Kagome exited her room and went downstairs to get a glass of water; when she came back upstairs Kagome saw Sesshomaru come out of his room as well. At seeing her, Sesshomaru scooped Kagome up in his arms bridal style and carried her off to his room and shut the door only slightly. He laid Kagome down in his bed and he crawled on top of her.

'_Well it's about time' _Kagome thought, but just as Sesshomaru was about to kiss Kagome, the duo heard a voice.

"What cha doin?" Rin had just come out of the bathroom and saw Kagome and Sesshomaru in Sesshomaru room on his bed.

At hearing the sound of her voice Sesshomaru rolled off Kagome and Kagome sprang up from his bed only to have hip hit his side table.

'_OW DAMN IT MOTHER FUCKER!' _"Nothing I was just saying good-night and good-bye to Sesshomaru since I won't see him in the morning." Kagome turned around and hugged Sesshomaru tightly as he did.

The next morning was a very sad morning for Kagome because not only had her plan failed in her getting any kind of action over her stay here, but in the end Kagome ended up falling in love with Sesshomaru and boy did she fall hard. Kagome was trying to think of a way to get into Sesshomaru's room without the door squeaking, but she had no such luck and since she couldn't find the courage to tell him herself how she really felt, Kagome did the most cowardice thing of all… she left him a note.

'_Oh my god I am such a dork! A note! I mean come on that's pathetic.'_ Kagome berated herself for being such a coward and not being able to face him, _'He'll probably just laugh when or if he finds it'_ Kagome thought as she waved good-bye to Rin one of her best friends with tears wanting to pour down her face, but she wouldn't allow them.

'_I didn't cry when I left middle school and all my friends and I'm certainly not going to cry now. Crying is for wimps and babies and I am neither'_ But Kagome couldn't help feeling sense of loneliness and emptiness when she got on the plane, so Kagome made a vow that until she saw Sesshomaru, she Kagome Hiragurshi would not purposely flirt with any other guy… damn that is going to be hard.

**AN: SR means 'summer romance'**


	6. Months of Agony

**Chapter 6: Months of agony**

After Kagome got back from her trip to visit Sesshomaru and Rin, Kagome, her mother, and grandmother all went to spend a few days at a house that Kagome's father bought for Kagome's mother for an anniversary present. After spending some days there, Kagome and her mother had to leave to go back home to Tokyo. When they arrived at Tokyo International Airport they were greeted by Kagome's father Ryozo; there were hugs all around, and yet Kagome didn't feel at home for some reason. The entire drive home Kagome barely said a word only putting in her two cent every now and then and stating how much she wanted to go back.

The following day was Sango's Sweet 16 Birthday and there was going to be a huge party for her. When Kagome got to Sango's house all the pain she had been holding in since she left Sesshomaru's came out. Kagome went downstairs to Sango's room with Tawa, Nikki and Sango.

"So," Nikki began, "What happened between you and that guy?" and that's when it all poured out

Kagome then went on to tell her friends her tale about how nothing happened and why nothing happened between and how sad she was and frustrated she was too. Kagome was being held by Nikki because she looked like she was about to cry even though she hasn't shed a tear in nearly three years.

"Oh and you want to know something weird?" Kagome asked as she sat up out of Nikki's comforting embrace.

"What?" Sango asked

"When I got on the plane there was this guy sitting in almost the front row and he was totally checking me out and he was really cute, but the thing is instead of flirting with him like I normally would I glared at him and walked away." Kagome told them as she looked at their shocked faces

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Nikki, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah I am I didn't even bat an eyelash at him."

"Holy crap." Tawa said, "It finally happened"

"What did?" Sango asked

"Kagome's… in love" The room was silent

"That can't be I mean I was only with him for a few days and nothing even happened." Kagome said trying to figure this out logically

"I afraid she's right sweetie. You fell for him and hard." Nikki said hugging Kagome around her shoulders.

"This sucks! I finally found a guy that I would potentially date and he lives in another region!" Kagome was getting even more frustrated by now. She closed her eyes, took three deep breathes and calmed down, "But enough about me guys, tell me what you guys have been doing while I was gone?"

So then the other three girls proceed to tell Kagome all she had missed and what they were going to be doing today. Since it was Sango's 16th birthday, her parents arranged for her and three other friends to go out to eat lunch and get their nails done and they were getting picked up in a LIMO!!

"SANGO THE LIMO IS HERE!" Her mother said from upstairs

"THANKS MOM! Come on guys let's go." They all sprinted upstairs to see a big white stretch limo parked in Sango's driveway.

Kagome clapped her hands in excitement, "Alright ladies let's go get pampered and forget all this yucky sadness. Today is all about Sango."

The day proceed as followed: got in the limo, went to a nice restaurant for lunch, and then went to get there nails and toenails done at the Beach Plum spa which felt oh so nice, then after that the group headed back to Sango's house to get ready for the party which was a Willa Wonka Theme so there was tons of candy. The party was great even though Kagome knew very little people she still had fun and for a few moments she forgot all her sadness.

_**A few months later**_

School had just started for Kagome and for some reason she couldn't wait, she needed something to occupy her time instead of working in this small little ice cream shop that doesn't even have a name and thinking about Sesshomaru.

When she walked into her homeroom and was greeted by her friend Rose and they talked until the bell signaling that they had to go to class. First class of the day was Kagome's most hated class; Religion.

'_Ugg I hate this class.'_ Kagome walked into class and sat down and zoned out while the teacher talked.

The next class she had was a very interesting class; it was English, but what made this class interesting was that all of her friends were in there with her except for Lena.

After that class ended the day just seemed to drone on and on until finally the last bell rang to signal the end of the day.

'_Finally! I can't believe how long that took.'_

'_**Tell me about it.'**_

'_Who said that?'_

'_**It's me your other self dipshit. Your bad self.'**_

'_You're my bad self'_

'_**Yep, I'm the one doing all the talking when you get mad, in a way I'm your anger.'**_

'_Great that's just peachy I' definitely going insane.'_

'_**You're going you've already are.'**_

'_Shut up… what should I call you?'_

'_**Call me Ivy.'**_

'_Why?'_

'_**I don't know I just kind of like that name.'**_

'_Oook whatever.'_

After finishing up her conversation with herself, Kagome got in her car and drove home.

_**Skipping some more months**_

It's now November and almost time for Kagome's school Semi. During this year Kagome has met some new people, but only made friends with one.

Kouga Ookami had long black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail and bright ice blue eyes and he was very, very cocky. The minute he met Kagome all he did was flirt with her and tease Lena.

Kagome was getting ready for the Semi when the doorbell rang telling her that Ray was here. Kagome went down the stairs and saw Ray in her dress.

It was a marine blue that had a few sparkles here and there and right in the center of the dress was what looked like a silver ring split in two. Her hair wasn't that different except that she cut it a little shorter and she had simple black shoes.

"Ooo I like your dress Ray."

"Thanks I like yours too."

Kagome really didn't like her, but her parents didn't want to go buy her a dress, so they used one that they already had. It was black with a cluster of diamonds on her chest. Kagome's had however was curled to the max and it cascaded down her back in a waterfall of beautiful black curls. Her shoes were also just a simple black. The pictures had been taken and Kagome was getting annoyed with the parents so she told them that they had to be at the hotel before they closed they doors at a certain time. So the two girls left in Kagome's car.

"Oh my gosh that took forever." Kagome said as she tried to find the right radio station

"I know tell me about it."

So until they arrived at the hotel that was hosting that Semi, the two girls jammed out to the radio.

When the got to the dance they were very excited especially Kagome because she loved to dance and she could dance too unlike some of her friends… like Ray. Once they got in the girls said hi to all their friends that included Hojo and his girlfriend Yumi, they took their shoes off and started dancing; of course Kagome's definition of dancing is getting as low as you can as moving your hips as much as you can so as to attract guys to you; and Kagome was good at that type of dancing. (I'm not going to describe the dance)

After 3 hours of dancing, some of those hours being with guys, the dance ended and everyone filed out. As Kagome and Ray were leaving, they passed by Kouga and let me just say he was looking good.

"Hey Kouga"

"Hey Kagome."

"You know you clean up pretty nicely Kouga." Kagome said with a little flirty tone

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself." He said with a cocky grin.

After Kagome dropped Ray off at her house, she went home and got some well deserved rest.


	7. The Date

**Chapter 7: The Date**

After the Semi life seemed to go back to normal for Kagome for a couple of months that is until Tawa got a boyfriend and then started to play match maker with her friends and her boyfriend's friends.

"I don't know Tawa I mean look what happened when you tried to set up Sango with that Cole guy. Now she has a stalker"

"Yeah I know that didn't turn out so well, but that was because Sango never gave him a chance and plus… Cole is a little weird."

"Yeah I remember when you shoved me into him at your homecoming dance. That was so completely and utterly awkward."

"Yeah sorry about that, but you were bored and wanted to dance and he needed to get over his ex."

"Oh so I was just a rebound girl?" Kagome said faking mad

"No, not really, but let's not get into that so will you go?"

"Well… I guess. What's the guy's name?"

"YES! You won't regret this. His name is Dave and he's kind of cute."

"Would you date him?" Kagome asked skeptically

"…Maybe"

"That's what I thought, but whatever what time do you want me at your house?"

_**At the restaurant **_

Kagome and Tawa arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes early and were seated immediately. While they waited for the boys to arrive Kagome and Tawa looked over the menu to see what they wanted.

"Whatever I'm going to eat it has to be cheap I only have sixteen dollars. *sigh* I miss having a job even if my boss was a drunken bitch."

"Amen to that." Tawa said

The boys finally arrived and the first person Kagome saw was Tawa's boyfriend Brandon and then his friend was right behind him. When Kagome saw him she looked him over; he was a little taller than her self and had brownish blonde slightly curly hair and he had a small pair of silver glasses which actually looked really good on him.

'_All in all he is kind of cute.'_

'_**I agree… let's make out with him.'**_

'_Not here Ivy you perv… on the next date maybe.'_

'_**Fine you stick in the mud.'**_

'_Deal with it.'_

So the four of them ordered their food and talked and Kagome and Dave got to know each other a little bit more although it seemed as if Tawa had already told him everything about her. The strange thing is their personalities were almost identical and it was actually kind of scary and yet attractive.

After they finished their food and paid the bill, the two couples left the restaurant and went to another store to just hang out, but sadly it was cut short because Kagome and Tawa had to go home because Tawa's mom had called.

"So did you like him?" Tawa asked after Kagome and Tawa returned to Kagome's house.

"Yeah I had fun he was cute."

"Would you go out with him again?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"Aww come one Kags you just said he was cute and that you liked him."

"I know, but still I'm just not sure."

"Why not Kags you know you can't hold out on Sesshomaru for ever." Tawa said

"Don't say that Tawa. You know how I feel about him." Kagome said getting a little defensive

"I know, but you can't wait for him forever."

"I can try." Kagome said sadly as if she didn't believe her own words.

_**Summer time**_

It is now summer time and Kagome is very excited for one in particular… Rin and Sesshomaru were coming to visit Kagome in Tokyo.

'_Eeeeeeee I can't wait to see them again I've really missed them.'_

'_**Them or him?'**_

'_Both obviously'_

'_**Sure, personally I'm more excited to see Sesshomaru'**_

'_Well I want to see them both'_

'_**But since I'm you that means that you're more excited to see Sesshomaru than Rin…'**_

'… _You know what shut up Ivy'_

'_**You're only saying that cause you know I'm right'**_

'…'

'_**And the score is Ivy: 1 Kagome: 0'**_

After Kagome finished having the conversation with her self, she notice that Rin and Sesshomaru walk out of their gate (they took a plane), and came on the escalator. Kagome was so excited to see them that she couldn't contain her self and sprinted forward and pretty much tackled the two in a big hug.

"Oh my gosh hi guys I've missed you so much" Kagome said excitedly as she let go of he two and hug them individually. Rin first and then Sesshomaru; she hugged him for a very long time.

The trio grabbed the bags that Sesshomaru and Rin had brought with them and then proceeded towards Kagome's car.

"So how have you guys been?" Kagome asked trying hard not to look at Sesshomaru while she was driving.

"We've been good and I've started taking a pre-point class." Rin said from the back seat

"Oh that's fun. When I started taking pre-point I was bored out of my mind, then I started on point." Kagome said

"And you weren't bored anymore?" Rin asked

"Well no I was in pain." Kagome said with a giggle

"Is it really that bad?" Sesshomaru asked who was sitting next to Kagome in the front seat

"Let me put it this way. You have a hard block of wood on the end of your toe and then when you get on the top of you toe you're putting your whole body weight on to you toes and then you dance on them." Kagome said with a straight face

Sesshomaru just starred off into space trying to imagine how painful that is; Kagome saw him shiver a bit and then turn his attention back to Kagome.

"But after you break in your shoes and get used to the pain, it's not that bad and you look good doing it." Kagome said playing with the radio station.

After driving for an hour, the three friends arrive at Kagome's house. The three get out of the car and were greeted by Kagome's mom.

"Hi guys"

"Hi Mrs. Hiragurshi" they both said

"So how was your flight" she asked as she helped them carry in their luggage.

"It was ok food could've been better" Sesshomaru said nonchalantly as he entered the house with his sister and friend.

"Well there's plenty of food here and its way better than the airline food" Kagome said getting a laugh out of her male friend.

"That's true" Sesshomaru said as he starred at Kagome's beautiful face. He missed her so much

After much merriment and catching up with everyone, Kagome decided that she was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"Rin you're sleeping in my room and Sesshomaru since Souta is away for some time visiting our cousins in Kagoshima you can sleep in his room, and you guys better get some sleep because tomorrow you're going to meet my friends." Kagome said with an evil smirk.


	8. What A Wake Up Call

**Chapter 8: What a wake up call**

The next morning Kagome woke up, looked at her alarm clock, groaned, and rolled back on her back.

'_I'm sure mom won't mind if I sleep in for a few more minutes'_

'_**Yeah let's just stay in bed all day'**_

'_I feel like we're forgetting something'_

'_**Me too… oh well let's go back to sleep'**_

'_Good idea'_

Kagome let her mind wander and slowly began drifting back to sleep, that is until Kagome felt a dip near the end of her bed. She passed it off as she was just dreaming, but she felt something hovering over her. Kagome slowly opened up her eyes only to find that Sesshomaru was hovering above her. Kagome quickly sat up startled, but not slow enough for Sesshomaru to be able to move out of the way, so Kagome smashed her lips on to his.

Sesshomaru was just as surprised as Kagome was; her mother had asked him to go wake up Kagome as she left the house. When he got to her room he just couldn't resist; he never imagined that waking up Kagome came with a free kiss.

'_I rather like this'_ He thought

Since Kagome was now sitting up, Sesshomaru was able to wrap his arms around Kagome's waist bringing her body closer to his. His lips molded with her's in a passionate yet soft kiss. Kagome was shocked that Sesshomaru was actually doing this, the Sesshomaru she knew would never have been this forward, but then again people change. Kagome closed her eyes and began to kiss Sesshomaru back, she wrapped her arms around his neck bring the two even more closely than they were before, if that's possible. Sesshomaru's hands went lower and gave Kagome's ass a good squeeze causing her to gasp giving him the chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth and explore her sweet wet cavern.

'_She tastes delicious like chocolate and caramel. A great combination.'_

Sesshomaru's and Kagome's tongues battle for dominance, which of course Sesshomaru won. Sesshomaru gently lowered Kagome down on her bed only breaking the kiss once to look at her. Kagome's face was flushed and her eyes were half open and half closed, but filled with passion and desire. Sesshomaru wanted to go further, but just as he was about to lean down and kiss Kagome again a voice called up to them.

"SESSOHMARU IS KAGOME UP YET?" Rin called up to him

"If she wasn't then she is now thanks to your obnoxious yelling." Sesshomaru said quite loudly back down to Rin

Kagome giggled at their brother/sister antics; she really missed that, "Don't be so mean to her." Kagome said softly hitting his arm.

"Why not she interrupted us and now we have no choice, but to go down stairs. Unless you want to pretend that you didn't wake up although I don't know how you could sleep through that banshee scream." Sesshomaru said

"No we should probably head downstairs."

"But I think it would be more fun to stay up here and ignore the little girl downstairs." Sesshomaru said as he began to kiss Kagome's neck in order to change her mind.

"Uh- Sesshomaru we need to- um- go downstairs." Kagome said between moans

"No, I think we should stay. I still need to wake you up remember." Sesshomaru said as he sucked on her neck; his lips began to travel lower.

"But um I'm…"

"You're what?" Sesshomaru asked, his hands began traveling under the covers up and down Kagome's legs.

"I'm-" Kagome was interrupted by her stomach growling and quite loudly.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at Kagome's stomach and then back up at her face.

"I'm hungry." Kagome said with an innocent shrug of her shoulders.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but let out a chuckle; he got off Kagome and offered his hand to her to help her up. Kagome took it and when she got out of bed Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off her. Kagome wondered what he was starring at and looked down, but when she did Kagome was let out an embarrassed eep and tried to cover her self. She had forgotten that since it was summer and it tends to get rather hot in her room, especially when someone else is in the bed, Kagome tends to wear very little clothing to bed and today was no exception. Kagome was wearing dark blue short shorts that were actually shorter than regular short shorts and her tank top was almost nonexistent. It was coral pink with a tropical design on it, it had a scoop neck and very skinny straps that connected in the back, but it was so tight on her that Kagome's chest was almost popping out of it.

"Wow" was all Sesshomaru could really say at the moment

"Yeah I know, hold on a sec while I grab my bed jacket and a pair of sweats." Kagome changed her pants in the bathroom and when she came out she saw Sesshomaru lying on her bed with his eyes closed.

Kagome, always being a curious person, walked over to him and leaned over Sesshomaru's body. She studied his face for a few moments before noticing that his eyes were open; before she could move away, Sesshomaru had her under him in a matter of seconds. Kagome looked up at his face and saw a swirl of emotions; Kagome saw what he wanted in his eyes, but she sadly had to decline because Rin was waiting for them downstairs.

"Sorry buddy not right now." Kagome said as she flipped Sesshomaru off of her and landed on the ground with a thump.

'_Thank you Inuyasha for those karate lessons.'_ Kagome thought

Kagome then proceed to walk downstairs with Sesshomaru in tow and when they got down there, they saw Rin watching TV and eating sugary cereal. Kagome giggled at how childlike she looked, but then again she was a child. Kagome headed towards the pantry to get her own breakfast and Sesshomaru sat on the couch with Rin. After Kagome got her breakfast, she sat on the couch with the other two, but when Rin saw Kagome's shirt she flipped.

"Oh my god Kagome where did you get that shirt it's so cute and kind of slutty, but I love it."

"Thanks I got it on sale at some store in the mall."

"Cool does your mom know you have that? It doesn't seem like the type of shirt she would let you wear in public." Rin said a little confused

"Well you're right about one thing my mom won't let me wear this in public although I have worn it twice outside this house and once was an accident."

"Ooo really what happened?" Rin asked all intrigued

"Well the first time I was out with my friends Sango, Nikki, and Rei we were bowling and that's the first time I wore and as far as my mom knows that last. Unfortunately one time during April vacation I accidently wore it to a track practice."

"How'd you manage that?" Rin asked

"Well I thought we were just going to the vet for Buyo and we picked up Rei along the way because we were giving her a ride to track practice as well, but I thought after the vet we were coming home so I could change because I pretty much just rolled out of bed and put a sweatshirt on with this shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Yeah we didn't go home; mom drove us to the school. I told her that I only had this on and she said just keep my sweatshirt on, but it was like 80 degrees out and it was a heavy black winter sweatshirt. Anyway when we got there, after running down to the track, I started to get really hot by the time we started stretching, so Rei told me to just take it off and not tell my mom; so I did. When I showed Rei and one of my other friends what my shirt was like all the boys just stopped stretching and stared at me. I was completely embarrassed I even saw one guy drooling, but never the less I took off my sweatshirt and did track in this shirt, and to make matters worse I had to run two laps around the track for a warm up while the boys were watching."

Rin and Sesshomaru just starred at Kagome for what seemed like forever; that is until Rin began laughing. Rin was holding her sides and rolling on the ground she was laughing so hard, and Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"It wasn't funny after that this one freshman wouldn't stop starring at my chest and asking me out. It was annoying to say the least."

"Oh no that's hysterical." Rin laughed

Kagome just rolled her eyes at Rin and starred at Sesshomaru making sure he wasn't going all Hulk on them; it wasn't but he sure looked like he wanted to.

"Fine it was funny whatever, but get ready you guys." Kagome said as she got up from her place on the couch.

"Why?" Rin asked

"Because today you get to meet my friends." Kagome said smirking very evilly at them

Rin turned towards Sesshomaru, "I don't like the way she smiled."

"Nor did I" Sesshomaru agreed with his sister


	9. Meet the Friends

**Chapter 9: Meet the friends**

After breakfast, all three went upstairs to get dressed and Sesshomaru and Rin prepared themselves to meet Kagome's friends and from the look she gave them, they were in for wild ride. Sesshomaru was the first to finish because, well let's face it guys don't take as long as girls when getting ready to go somewhere. The eighteen year old wore a simple white button up t-shirt with the first two buttons undone partially showing off his finely sculpted chest; with it he wore brown khaki shorts and regular sneakers just in case they would be walking a lot.

'_Kagome did say be prepared.'_

Just as Sesshomaru sat down, Rin came down the stairs and sat next to him on the couch. The two sat there in silence as they watched TV together; Rin was getting annoyed with Sesshomaru because he was channel surfing, so finally he settled on NCIS, a new and very popular American show about Navy cops. While watching the show, Sesshomaru finally noticed what his sister was wearing. Rin wore dark blue Bermuda shorts with red and white sneakers and a red halter top that he knew wasn't her's. The halter top was just a simple red, but it was rather low cut for someone her age. The shirt clung to her giving the impression of a second skin and brought out her hidden curves. Her hair was done up in a high pony tail with a red elastic; she wore simple silver earrings and no other jewelry. For make-up, she had on neutral colored eye shadow with a touch red right above the eyelid; other than mascara and eyeliner, she didn't have on a whole lot of makeup. After looking over her outfit, Sesshomaru's overprotective older brother side came out.

"Absolutely not." He said firmly

"What?" Rin asked innocently

"You know what I mean, go upstairs and change."

"As if you can't make me do anything." Rin said defiantly

"If mom was here she would never let you wear that." Sesshomaru thought Rin looked too old and he didn't know what kind of guys were in Tokyo.

"Well then thank Kami she's not here then." Rin said smugly as she sat back against the couch. Sesshomaru let out a frustrated sigh and turned to his defiant sister again.

"Where's Kagome she's taking forever?" Sesshomaru asked with impatience

"She's deciding whether or not to wear shorts or a skirt." Rin said watching the show

"And why is that taking so long?"

"Well first she had to shower and that took about 30 minutes cause of her long ass hair, then she helped me pick out an outfit and-"

"- shorter version pipsqueak." Sesshomaru said with annoyance hanging off his every word.

"Relaxed she's just getting dressed now."

"Again I asked why does it take this long to decide what to wear?"

"Because she wasn't sure if she should wear the skirt."

"Why? Is there something wrong with it?" Sesshomaru felt like he was going to kill his sister if she didn't get to the point

"It's a little… short." Rin said uneasily

"How short?" _'I swear to Kami if she doesn't spit it out I will shake it out of her.'_ Sesshomaru thought frustrated

"So short that if my mom caught me wearing it, she'd kill me." The siblings heard from behind them and Sesshomaru's jaw nearly dropped.

Kagome stood by the kitchen door leaning against the doorway in one of the sexiest outfits he had ever seen her wear. She had on a blue and white striped halter top that clung to her body just as Rin's did, but since Kagome was older the shirt brought out much more and defined curves. The striped were different variations of blue with a white stripe thrown in between the blue stripes. She had her hair down and her bangs curled so that they framed her face and her hair was tucked behind her ears giving off the 'I'm so innocent' look. Jewelry wise Kagome wore blue dangle earrings that were three circles connected on one part of the earring and she wore a semi matching bracelet, but what caught Sesshomaru's attention the most was her skirt.

When Rin said Kagome's skirt was short she wasn't kidding; it was a sky blue and went down to mid thigh and had a light and airy look to it. Sesshomaru was pretty sure that if a breeze came by they would see a show. As for shoes Kagome just wore a pair of simple silver flip flops that shined in the sunlight. On her face Kagome had on the same neutral colored eye shadow, much like Rin, but with a touch of blue hovering right above the eyelid; and just like Rin, Kagome also only had on mascara and eyeliner and nothing more.

Kagome walked towards the wide eyed Sesshomaru and the smirking Rin, who both had stood up by now and were ready to go. As Kagome walked towards the pair, she couldn't help but notice Sesshomaru's attire and stare as well; she just was better at hiding it than he did.

"Looking good guys, oh and Sesshomaru your gonna dry out your eyes if you keep that up." Kagome said smugly

"Damn Kagome you look good, so you decided to go with the skirt." Rin said with approval.

Sesshomaru, after coming out of his stupor, agreed with Rin, "Yes, Kagome you do look rather… good." He sent Kagome one of his girl melting smirks

"Thanks guys I figured since mom is at work and we'll most likely beat her home then I might as well take the only chance I have to wear this without a bathing suit. So, you guys ready to go?" the two nodded and they headed to Kagome's car.

"So Kagome where we heading?" Rin asked from the back

"To pick up my friends Sango and Tawa. You're going to meet them first because they're practically my sisters. I mean Tawa pretty much lives at my house." Kagome said with laughter in her voice.

While driving Sesshomaru unconsciously stared at Kagome from the corner of his eyes and wondered if he could somehow get her alone so they could finish what they started. As he was pondering this, he didn't notice that Kagome was talking to him until she began waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hellllo Sesshomaru anyone home?"

"What is it you want woman?" he asked jokingly knowing that Kagome hated being called woman.

"Don't call me that and pay attention. I swear boys have the attention span of a guinea pig." Kagome mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Just repeat the damn question."

"Fine, I was asking you and Rin about how ya'll's school year went."

"Oh well mine was fine"

"Yeah I loved being in high school it was awesome, even though I was a freshmen and that kind of sucked because everyone picks on the freshmen, but since Sessy was there no one picked on me and there's a dance team and I joined that and we had a blast and it was just an awesome year." Rin rambled on about how great the school year went for her before she ran out of air and had to breathe.

Kagome stayed silent for a moment after she stopped, "Wow, I didn't know you could talk that fast."

"Rin smiled and shrugged, "It's a gift"

"And a curse" Sesshomaru interjected

Rin stuck her tongue out at Sesshomaru, sat back and crossed her arms in a huff causing Kagome to laugh and Sesshomaru to chuckle at her childish antics. Kagome turned on the radio, but that didn't stop her from asking questions.

"So, Rin anyone special back home?" Kagome said in a suggestive voice giving Rin a wink.

"Well there is this guy that I like." Rin blushed and shied away from her brother's gaze

"What boy?" he asked a protectiveness laced in his voice

"…Shippo"

"Oh that cute little boy that I used to live next door to! Oh he is so adorable! I think you guys would make a cute couple!" Kagome exclaimed

"Yeah me too, but I just don't know how to talk to him." Rin said nervously

"It's very simple I'll tell you how."

"Oh no, no, no, no Rin is too young to date and I have heard of this Shippo kid. He's a ladies man and never stays with a girl more than a few weeks at a time."

"So, maybe Rin can change him." Kagome said defending the little boy

"No way he'll be a bad influence on her and he'll corrupt her."

"You know that's what my friend's parents think about me." Kagome said as she pulled into a driveway, "Well, whatever we're here."

Kagome shut off her car and got out as did the other two. All the two could do is stare at the giant house in front of them. Kagome walked up the pathway and looked back at them.

"Well are ya'll coming or are you just gonna stand there and stare at it?"

Rin and Sesshomaru ran to catch up with Kagome before she got to the door. She knocked on the door and waited; the door opened to reveal a little girl about six or seven. She stared up at Kagome with big blue eyes.

"Hi Bella, these are my friends Sesshomaru and Rin." She introduced

"Hi" was all the shy little girl said

"Are Sango and Tawa here?" Kagome knew they were here because Tawa's car was in the driveway.

"Yes, they're here." Bella let them in and just as she closed the door, a little bundle of fur ran up to Kagome and began rubbing up against her legs. Kagome looked down.

"Hi Eliza. How are you?" Kagome picked up the cat and stroked its fur, "This is Eliza, Sango's cat. Hello baby" Kagome cooed at the feline who purred quite loudly.

"Come on guys Sango and Tawa are probably downstairs in Sango's room." Kagome began walking away and they followed.

When they arrived at some stairs leading down to what appeared to be a basement, Kagome yelled down, "I'M HOOOOME!" which caused Sesshomaru and Rin to shrink back and cover their ears, "Oops sorry guys. Hey Sango I'm here!" she yelled down again.

Before her friends could even come up from the basement, Kagome walked away from the door and into the kitchen with Sesshomaru and Rin following behind her. Kagome set the cat down on the ground, though it didn't move away it just stayed next to her. Just as Rin was about to ask Kagome where her friends were, they heard the sound of running feet. Next thing they knew Kagome was plowed over by two flailing bodies that came flying at her almost knocking her down in the process.

"Hi guys nice to see you too." Kagome laughed out

"I missed you so much." Said one girl with dark brown hair and skin.

"Me too" said the other

"Okay I can't breath."

"Sorry" the two girls said in unison

"Guys I want you to meet Sesshomaru and Rin. Guys meet my sisters Sango and Tawa."


End file.
